Road Arises
by Olufemi Whitlock Hale
Summary: Ikki was finally having things his way, and soon his team would be at the top of their class and take over the others. But wait, a competion for AT teams C-class and up, new rivals, and a mysterious team thats knocking out people in their terrtory? WHats going on around here? Ikki/OC Kazu?OC


**A.N.: Heyo! I wanted to start on other stories too, and put something out there for one of my favorite anime! Air Gear is right up there in my absolute favorite anime of all times, but there wasn't a lot with Ikki and Kazu with different people besides the obvious. So I wanted to change that, and give some more variety to the situation. I was getting sick of not finding what I want, so I'm gonna make them! Hmph!**

**Anyway, finally got my beta! He is awesome and very threatening about turning in my chapters! Also, for the people who are reading New Grounding, I'm going to redo the story or turn it into something else. It's different from my beginning story and evolved to something else, sooo I'mma gonna writes a new one! Ya'll will see it soon!**

Chapter 1

_Modern technology has allowed for us to create a four kilowatt miniaturized motor, no bigger that a tiny gear, and it's become especially popular among extreme sport fans; that use it to modify their roller-blades. These dare –devils push themselves to go even faster, to fly even higher. With these devices, they go into a world that they can create, and that they can control; that is their own. They can be seen racing down the streets, riding their own rules. For Air Trek riders, there are no boundaries; the world is their road, and the sky is the limit; climbing higher and higher to the heavens themselves, with only their wings to catch them._

~XxX~

Ikki stared at the video, reminiscing about what started it all. He can remember the anger, the embarrassment that he felt that day, and was glad it brought him to where he is now. ATs changed his life, and certainly for the better. He has his best buds by is side, formed his own team, and is closer to being on one of the best teams in his class than ever before, with Kogarasumaru. The fact that they smack down anyone that comes in their way, regardless of what class they are, gave him more confidence than anything else can… well, except for the emblems they gained. Those gave him plenty of confidence, too. But, as he started thinking of emblems and teams, he started thinking of the rumors he started hearing about a team. They were really similar to the SleepingForest that it gave him goose-bumps, but he had no idea how to catch them. He wanted to battle them, and if they were as good as they say they are, and then he wants them to join his crew.

He really hopes that there were some girls, because his team is turning into a sausage factory.

At the thought, he shivered before looking outside. The city was bright, lighing up the whole area, there was a good amount of wind going on, and although its a little chilly, it looked like it would be a good night to ride.

_'It's a really good night to ride',_ he thought, a grin spreading across his face. He ran into his room, grabbed his ATs and ran out the door, his usually red jacket in his hands. He wasn't thinking about territory and battling tonight; just riding faster, and flying higher, and maybe seeing if he can find that team he has been hearing about for the past few weeks.

He quickly strapped on his ATs before skating on the street, out of the neighborhood, and into the city. He smiled as he speed up to run on the walls, grinding on the poles and railings, flashing past cars and people that had awe expressions on their faces. He vaguely thought of going to Kazu's and Onigiri's so they could skate together, and then shook his head.

_'I need some time to myself for a while… without the distractions they bring,'_ he thought as he rushed towards the construction sites.

He turned on a corner down a different street, slowing to a stop when he heard a sound. Listening closer, he then found it was a deep base to some music, and he could also hear the telling of ATs grinding on the ground. He skated closer, and jumped to the top of a building to get a closer look. The bass mainly came from the stereos that surrounded the area that was playing, weirdly, American hip-hop. Surprisingly, there were more Storm Riders in the area, thus giving him the impression that it was a battle. Of what class and with whom, he didn't know. His eyes widen when he saw Ringo and Agito not to far from him, and smiled when he got their attention, though he started looking awkward when Ringo started blushing.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Babyface? Thought you were at your pussy ass house," Agito sneered, glancing at him before looking back at the battle, looking impressed and whistling at a move someone did.

"Just wanted some fresh air, and don't be an ass," Ikki murmured, pouting at Agito before paying attention to the battle again, smirking crudely when he noticed some girls.

"But there is one thing I want to know…, oh, and hi Ringo."

"Hi Ikki", Ringo smiled, but frown when Ikki didn't even look at her. She has been trying to get his attention for the longest time now that he was a Storm Rider with his own team. It wouldn't be as embarrassing if he wasn't one. Before he was a no-body, and although he lived with her and her sisters, it wasn't something that was recommended for Storm Riders, since he couldn't protect himself properly if someone went after him to get to her. An example is when he tried to fight the Night King with ATs. It's easier now, and although she would loath to do so, she can thank Simca for this. But now he won't give her a time of day; ignoring everything she says unless it's about how to get stronger or new tricks. He doesn't even try to peek on her and her sisters during bath time anymore! And she checked! What happened to her Ikki?

Agito frowned and shoved Ikki to get back on topic. "What."

"Who are those girls that are battling to other team?"

Agito smirked, and it grew wider when Ikki pointed to two specific girls.

"They are Geisha Ruins, a team that primarily is overrun with chicks. Those two are the leaders, and they are bad as hell."

Ikki stared at the two girls, and watched their movements and looking at their body. He knew those two were really good, like Rika good. He never seen them before, and he has been in this territory before. Plus, exotic looking girls like them could be spotted a mile away. They both had chocolate skin, light enough for them to look like that had a deep tan, but dark enough to show this is their true color. They looked the same height, and even looked to have the same bust size, which isn't that big, maybe a large B, or a small C, but they certainly knew how to show it off. One wore mainly blue, green and purple, while the other wore red, pink and white. The one in pink hand a skirt on, which he liked, since every time she was in the air, it puffed up and showed her panties. The other wore shorts, which left little to the imagination anyway. The one in pink had longer hair, he noticed, that reached to her thigh, while the other one had hair that reached to her mid-back. Both were brunettes, although the one in blue had curly/wavy hair with bronze-red high-lights opposed to the one in pink, who had straight hair with light brown-blond high-lights.

Both were really cute, and moved in sync, almost like they were dancing rather than riding. And now that he is paying more attention, he noticed that the one in blue reminds him of something really familiar.

"Are they new here or something, 'cause I know I'll remember a team like that," he grinned, looking at their very generous assets very closely to the point that Ringo hit the back of his head, scowling strongly with a tick throbbing on her forehead.

"OW!"

"Pay attention to the battle, not their bodies, Ikki!"

Agito chuckled, and shrugged his shoulder. "Yea, they're from the USA, real exotic, as you can obviously see. They are the people that has been kicking ass these pass few weeks, and they aren't taking names. The one in blue was on the same road I'm on, but I heard that when her team up-graded, so did she."

Ikki looked at Agito. "Up-graded? They moved up a class or something? Also, how did the babe in the blue up-grade herself? New tech or something? And what the hell are American girls, no matter how good, doing here in Japan?"

"Yea, Ikki. They moved up two classes in just 3 weeks, which really is amazing. Now they are a B class Storm Rider team, and they are here for the S.R.U.N. that is coming up in a few weeks," Ringo explained softly, watching as the two girls moved swiftly to the top of the building, giggling and nodding the whole way to the beat of the music in the surrounding area.

Ikki stared at her. "S.R.U.N.?"

Ringo rolled her eyes. "S.R.U.N., Storm Riders United Nationally. It's the time when C-class, B-class, and A-class storm rider teams from all over come for a stadium battle. It happens randomly every few years. No set date. Just have to answer the call when it's made."

"Then why hasn't Kogarasumaru been asked to participate? We're C-class now, so we should count," Ikki frowned, glaring up at Ringo as if she was the reason. He noticed a lot of things were going around them for a while now (plus Kazu kinda pointing out that she was trying to flirt him). Before, he would've been all for it, but lately, he felt that something wasn't there when he was near her, and worse, it was the same with Simca. Of all people! The one girl that made ATs and Storm Riders attractive in his eyes!

"I don't know, maybe you haven't gotten it yet. Just be patient, Ikki, it'll come soon," Ringo sighed, rolling her eyes at Ikki's immaturity.

_'You'd think he'd grown up by now wit all that's happened,'_ Agito snorted.

_'Don't mess with Ikki-kun',_ Akito pouted within their mind.

Agito scowled, _'Big baby.'_

_'And answer his question about lil' Doe!'_

_'Fuck, alright already! Stop bitching!'_

"She created her own road, dip-shit, by kicking ass and taking names. she fought hard for what she wanted and got her reward for it, her own road."

Ikki nodded his head, and continued to stare at the way the girl in blue moved. It looked instinctive, and every time she landed a hit, it looked like it hurt. And she doesn't even look like she is trying! No wonder she could make her own road. He even winced on one hit as it landed on the dude's groin.

_'Shit! That's gonna hurt for a while'_, he thought with a cringe as the rider feel down, holding his, literally, wounded man-hood in pain.

The girl in pink looked like back-up, or as the base of their attack, since every time she moved; she used her movements to help the other girl along. And this loud ass music that is playing around the battle is even throbbing into his bones.

_'Bucha couldn't top them with this technique_,' Ikki thought, shaking his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

"Do you think that the music is the reason why none of the other team can touch them," Ikki asked.

Agito snorted. "Of course, shit-face! Every dumb-ass that fought them figured that out, but got their ass handed to them anyway. It's like a distraction method. The other teams think that they base their moves off the beats of the songs, and try to break their concentration. And of course it doesn't work, and they still get their asses handed to them on a silver platter. Those girls are no joke."

Ikki cocked his head to the side in thought, and watched as the girls finished the battle swiftly and got their rewards; the other teams emblem. He smiled when the other girls on their team cheered for their leaders, and grinned wider when he noticed one of the girls noticed him. It was the girl in blue, strangely enough.

"What are their names," Ikki asked softly, nodding his head to the girl. She smiled and waved her fingers flirtatiously at him, making him blush a bit.

Agito shook his head with a wide smirk across his face. "Jade and Jasmine, the girls in blue and pink respectably. Jade is the one that created her own road, called the Fierce road, while Jasmine is on the Dream road. Both are dangerous, so keep your head in the game, Crow. Seriously, there is a reason why they are leaders of their team."

Ikki watched the team as they packed their stuff and started to leave, and notice the girl in blue, Jade, got the attention of the one in pink, Jasmine, and pointed at him. They both looked at him, and Jade blew a kiss at him while pulling up the 'call me' sign. He blushed but grinned, and watched as they giggled and raced away with their team.

"Got'cha."

~XxX~

**A.N. Otay! This chapter started out nicely! I'm happy with the way it is and enjoy the story that is already hopping around in my head! Hope you guys like it too! Review and favorite my story please!**

_**Love Lulu!**_


End file.
